World Trade Center
"Twin Towers" redirects to here, if you're looking for something else, look at Twin Towers (disambiguation). There are also two towers called the Twin Towers from the island city of Tsunopolis on Saturn The World Trade Center were a series of towers that were created during the reign of Julien XIV & finished in the reign of Julien XV. They were opened to deal with trades between the Madagascans & Amazonians. History Creation While Julien XIV was reigning, the World Trade Center began off as the North & South Towers, also known as the Twin Towers (1 & 2 World Trade Center), soon it turned into a complex of 7 towers total. It opened sometime before Julien XV took the throne as king Destruction On September 11, 120 B.C., Separatists who were supporters of the dead African Empire, flew two Air Force carrier planes into the Twin Towers, which the fuel was being used to fly extremely far distances. Crash at the North Tower (08:46) The first plane crashed into the North Tower on the 83rd floor at 8:46 in the morning of September 11. Crash at the South Tower (09:02) The second plane crashed into the South Tower on the 61st floor at 09:02 in the morning. It was only then that the Madagascans realized that the North Tower crash was no accident, but it was an attack. Structural damage of the Towers The two towers were built identically, thus the same design. In the South Tower, the fuel from the plane leaked out & sparked on fire. The collision with the tower killed everyone in that floor & any floors near it, the Madagascans trapped above the 61st floor had to go up & make the decision to burn or jump off the Tower. The fire burned to the top of the building & reached the central ventilation shaft, where it ultimately destroyed the entire infra & superstructure. It was the exact same problem at the North Tower, which the same thing happened to the Madagascans above the 83rd floor. Collapse of the South Tower (09:59) At 9:59 that morning, the South Tower did the unthinkable in everyone's imaginations: It sank to the ground, going straight down, sending debris & dust flying everywhere. This was because the architect designed the building so if it should ever go down, it would fall down straight. This was exactly how the North Tower was made as well. The South Tower collapsed after burning for about 56 minutes. Collapse of the North Tower (10:28) The North Tower faced the exact same problem & about 46 minutes after the South Tower collapsed, the North Tower followed, sending more dust & debris. The North Tower collapsed after burning for about 102 minutes. The impact of the two towers going down eventually caused the entire World Trade Center to fall. Collapse of the World Trade Center (10:30-18:30) 3 World Trade Center fell at 10:30, after withstanding the blow from the South Tower. The North Tower's collapse caused the vibrations to destroy the building. 4 & 5 World Trade Center collapsed instantly at 12:14 in the afternoon. 6 World Trade Center fell at 3:47 in the afternoon & 7 World Trade Center collapsed last at 6:30. Reconstruction When Julien XV inherited the position of king, he ordered the reconstruction of the World Trade Center & a memorial for the attacks. The architects, not wanting the buildings to look the same, gave them a new & improved look. Failure As the site was finished, Julien XIV died & Julien XV became lord. The towers were still holding up, but when Julien XV died, James Winston became lord. When Winston became a lord, he neutralized all of the accomplishments made by the Juliens. This involved discontinuing military budget-tax programs & Winston began embargo taxing, cutting off trade with the Amazonians. Because of this, the action led to trade discontinuation, the World Trade Center towers then went into debt & gone bankrupt, losing $11,000,000. The economy of Madagascar crashed & went into the greatest depression ever since the worst lord/king of Madagascar, to pile worse on top of worse, the World Trade Center went out of business & was forced to close down. Eventually, after Winston's death, some lord refused to undo the embargo & deemed the towers unnecessary & believed that destroying & bulldozing the towers would help earn back the money owed, but the bank's interest rate skyrocketed before, causing the tower's worth to be -$21,000,000 & knocking them down wouldn't be enough to pay back the $16,000,000 owed to the economy. Construction Times Original World Trade Center 1 (North Tower) & 2 (South Tower) World Trade Center 3 World Trade Center 4, 5 & 6 World Trade Center 7 World Trade Center New World Trade Center 7 World Trade Center 1 & 4 World Trade Center 2 World Trade Center 3 & 5 World Trade Center 6 World Trade Center